Mobile devices are used for a variety of purposes. Users may wish to use the device for personal applications such as games, really simple syndication (RSS) reading, web browsing and general leisure. Corporations may want a device to be used for a subset of functionality required for a user to complete their job.
However, when a mobile device is used for both corporate and personal matters, a corporation may choose to limit the risk of exposure of data on the mobile device. This may be done, for example, through information technology (IT) policies with regard to the device. Such policies sometimes lead to a poor user experience for the device as the device is locked or restricted regarding which applications can be loaded onto the device. For example, an IT policy on the device may want to prevent potential viruses, and thus the user may be prohibited from downloading software from any location other than a specifically approved location. This limits the range of applications that the user can install.